Vehicles may be provided with several technologies that allow the monitoring of conditions about a moving vehicle. The technologies may enable the vehicle to detect the presence of other vehicles and obstacles. The technologies may also alert an operator of the vehicle or perform certain maneuvers in response to other vehicles or obstacles.